Problem: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 4 - 6(i - 1)$ What is $a_{6}$, the sixth term in the sequence?
From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $4$ and the common difference is $-6$ To find $a_{6}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 6$ into the given formula. Therefore, the sixth term is equal to $a_{6} = 4 - 6 (6 - 1) = -26$.